Alysanna Osgrey
Alysanna Osgrey was a member of the minor House Osgrey, sworn to House Mortia on the planet Odia. A passionate woman, she wasn't afraid of confrontation and was often said to possess a strong, fighting spirit. It was said that Alysanna possessed a Jinsai heart. In 0 BBY, following the dispersal of the Antrixian Resistance fleet and the rumored death of Draygan Strykia, Alysanna asked to be sent to support the upstart High Lord, Graydon Strykia, outside of the Commonwealth. While her initial intentions were pure, she soon began making power grabs by trying to influence and even romantically attach herself to Lord Strykia. History From the start of the Imperial occupation of the Antrixian Commonwealth, Alysanna Osgrey was a determined fighter in the resistance movement, leaving her home behind to combat the Galactic Empire. Throughout the years, the young woman grew into a hardened fighter and commander that often gave the Imperials no quarter. Alysanna was extremely patriotic, bordering almost on fanatic. She was never afraid to face Imperial naval forces, even if the odds were against her and her forces. This was most evident at the Battle of Ithica, where Alysanna rallied six small frigates to combat the ISD Disruptor. While one Antrixian vessel was lost, the other vessels under Alysanna’s command were able to inflict heavy damage on the Star Destroyer, which resulted in the Antrixian Resistance being able to raid an Imperial convoy, picking it clean of supplies. Admiral Edric Strykia kept Alysanna in the dark about Draygan Strykia when the Imperials began the plot of feigning his death and bringing in impostors to pose as Graydon and Allyson Strykia. Instead of telling her that Draygan had gone into hiding, Edric sent her and a small group of ships away from the core resistance fleet. Alysanna was eventually contacted by Lord Regent Leeto Draydess and sent to support an Antrixian Lord in the Mid Rim territories. Upon her arrival at the rendezvous point, she found that the supposed Lord was the actual Graydon Strykia, the true heir to the High Seat of the Antrixian Commonwealth. Alysanna immediately fell in with the rebels siding with Graydon. With Taless Bashere and Renald Stilgar, Alysanna commanded the small group of starships that were sent to Strykia. While Taless was part of Graydon’s small council already, Alysanna made herself readily available to Graydon, attempting to prove her loyalty. Seeing that Graydon was focused on other facets of the conflict against the Empire, Alysanna often tried to influence him into just focusing on the Commonwealth. She also disagreed strongly with his current consort, Rena Traabo. This put the two women at odds frequently. Even though she was ten years his senior, Alysanna was immediately attracted to Graydon. She saw the opportunity to influence and guide Graydon by romantically attaching herself to him, thus being able to put his focus on the Imperials in the Commonwealth. Appearance and Personality Alysanna was best known for her dark hair, piercing eyes and the temper that matched her eyes. Determinedly fierce, Alysanna was said to be a reborn Jinsai in spirit. Tall and very curvy, she was not above trying to give herself an advantage by showing off her body in political situations. While not outwardly power-hungry, Alysanna was an opportunist, seizing any chance she had to gain advantages. Alysanna was very adept at the social-scheming of the Antrixian Landsting, known as the Game of Houses. RPG D6 Stats Type: Antrixian Noble DEXTERITY 2D+2 Blaster 5D, Dodge 5D, Missile Weapons 3D KNOWLEDGE 3D+1 Bureaucracy 6D+2, (s)Bureaucracy: Antrixian Commonwealth 6D+1, Intimidation 4D, Languages 4D, Planetary Systems 5D, Survival 4D, (s)Tactics: Capital Ships 5D+1, (s)Tactics: Fleets 3D+2, (s)Tactics: Squadrons 5D+2, Value 4D+1, Willpower 5D MECHANICAL 3D+2 Astrogation 5D, Capital Ship Gunnery 4D+1, Capital Ship Piloting 4D+2, Capital Ship Shields 4D, Communications 4D+1, Repulsorlift Operations 4D, Sensors 5D PERCEPTION 3D+2 Bargain 4D, Command 5D, (s)Command: ADF 8D, (s)Command: Squads 6D+2, Con 4D, Investigation 4D+1, Persuasion 4D, Search 6D STRENGTH 3D Brawling 5D+2, Stamina 4D+1, Swimming 3D+2 TECHNICAL 2D Computer Programming/Repair 4D, Demolitions 3D, Droid Programming 3D, First Aid 3D+2, Security 4D Special Abilities: Mechanical Aptitude: Antrixians are extremely adept in vehicles and vessels, along with their functions. At character creation time, any dice placed in any Mechanical skills, other than beast biding or beast training, are counted as 2D towards the skill total. Story Factors: Blood Lust: Once yearly, Antrixians have a chemical reaction within their body that causes their hormones to be affected adversely. Due to this, Antrixians may be afflicted with out-bursts of emotions. Roll 1D to determine the degree of emotional outbursts: 1-2 slight emotional outbursts, 3-4 no effect, 5-6 intense emotional outbursts, -1D to PER and all related skills. This can be dropped to slight outbursts with a Moderate willpower check. Roll 1D to determine length of time the effect lasts: 1-2 one week, 3-4 three weeks, 5-6 one month. Force-Aging: Due to the high midi-chlorian count interacting with an Antrixian physiology, Force-sensitive Antrixians age, physically, at a far slower rate. After a time, the individual begins to take on an ageless, graceful look. Most persons would have trouble placing an age of an Antrixian Force-user. Jinsai Honor Code: Most Antrixians receive some schooling and training from Jinsai early in their lives. Due to this, many Antrixians hold the honor code of the Jinsai in high regard. Truth and just actions are the cornerstones by which many Antrixians live their lives. Isolation: Due to the affairs of galactic politics and underworld citizens, Antrixians tend to keep to their own worlds, rather than having to deal with the troubles brought by others. Jinsai are the only regular exception, often choosing to go off-world in search of noble causes or to assist allies with conflicts. Force Points: 2 Dark Side Points: 0 Character Points: 14 Move: 10 Equipment: Blaster pistol (4D), Comlink, Rank cylinder. Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters